


What Do You Care? - Part 2

by songofhell



Series: What Do You Care? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles to come to terms with what happened between him and Crowley as he begins to think that he may have made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Care? - Part 2

Crowley glanced up from the book he was looking in, seeing that Dean was still steadily ignoring him. The hunter had been out of bed the second he had woken up this morning and had not so much as acknowledged Crowley’s presence all day. Crowley had hoped that perhaps once they were alone, he’d be more willing to talk, but Sam had left for the store ten minutes ago, and Dean was still dutifully searching books for any mention of a Hand of God as though Crowley did not exist.

“Are you ever going to say more than two words to me?” Crowley demanded when he decided that he couldn’t take it anymore.

Dean glanced up, his face expressionless. “Pass me that book.”

Crowley sighed as he picked up the book to his left, then stopped, looking back at Dean with a glare. “No.”

Dean returned Crowley’s glare with a touch more exasperation. “No? Crowley, we’ve got to find a Hand of God before Lucifer does!”

“And we will, but first, you _are_ going to talk to me!”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he glowered at Crowley for a minute before reaching for the book, only to have Crowley pull it out of arm’s reach. “What do you want me to say, dammit?” he demanded furiously. “We kissed, it was a mistake, and now all I want is to pretend that it never happened.”

“Well, it _did_ happen. And maybe I could accept us forgetting about it if it were just some little kiss, but I vividly remember the way you kissed me and your hands-”

Dean slammed his hand down on the table. _“Forget it,_ okay?”

“I can’t!”

They held each other’s glares until Dean made another grab for the book, this time with success. “I’m going anywhere else.” He stood and began stalking away, but Crowley materialized in front of him, blocking his path to the hall.

“Why don’t you just say what you’re thinking, squirrel? You’re disgusted with yourself for having feelings for a demon.”

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes before his gaze settled on a spot to the left of Crowley’s head. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m just disgusted that I let you kiss me.”

“You didn’t _let_ me do anything. You wanted it just as much as I did.”

“Sure of that, are you?”

“You wouldn’t have acted towards me the way that you did if-”

“I felt sorry for you!” Dean spat.

Crowley blinked. “What?” he asked numbly.

“You were pathetic last night, Crowley, and I felt sorry for you. That’s all it was.”

“You’re lying.” But the confidence in Crowley’s voice wasn’t at its usual level.

“Believe what you want. I don’t care what you think of me.” He turned around, walking in the opposite direction, towards the front door, and this time Crowley made no move to stop him. He watched him go, then slowly moved to sit back at the table, trying to focus on the research at hand.

When Sam got back he asked where Dean was, and Crowley was glad that he actually accepted his simple answer of “out” without suspicion. He offered him some of the food he had brought back, but Crowley turned it down, not feeling like eating, especially when it wasn’t something he had to do to survive. The two of them stayed up researching until midnight, when Sam declared that he needed to get some sleep.

Crowley looked down at the book open in front of him without much will to continue on his own. But it wasn’t like there was much else for him to do here. He could go find a random room and relax, but there was no telling what was through some of these doors, and the last thing Crowley needed was for the Winchesters to accuse him of sneaking around their top secret lair. The only room he knew was Dean’s, and somehow he didn’t think he was welcome there anymore. Still, it was past midnight and Dean still hadn’t returned. It was very likely that he had found some girl to go home with for the night. Crowley’s stomach twisted at the thought, but he ignored it. It was very likely that Dean wouldn’t be using his room tonight, and even if he did come back, it was his own fault for not giving Crowley a room of his own.

So ten minutes later found Crowley relaxed in Dean’s bed, unable to help but appreciate how the covers smelled like the hunter. Then an hour later, the door opened, and Dean came stumbling into the room.

“Crowley?”

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Crowley had his defense ready. “You never gave me a room.”

Dean gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he started stripping down to his boxers.

“Do you want me to leave?” Crowley asked as he watched.

“Nah.” Dean walked over and climbed into bed beside him, immediately pulling him into a kiss.

Crowley’s momentary surprise vanished as he noticed the strong taste of alcohol in Dean’s breath. He placed a firm hand on Dean’s shoulder, pushing him away.

“What the hell are you doing, Crowley?” Dean demanded. “I thought you wanted this.”

“Yeah, when you’re sober. I don’t need you waking up hating me more than you already do because I took advantage of you while you were drunk.”

“But you’ll have gotten laid.”

“And while that may be all that matters to _you,_ the same cannot be said of me,” Crowley snapped coldly.

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“Not at all. In fact, I have fantasized about sex with you on several occasions. But none of those fantasies involved you being too drunk to know what you really want. Get some sleep, Dean. You can go back to pretending I don’t exist in the morning.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Crowley waved his hand in Dean’s direction and he instantly fell asleep. Crowley laid on his side, watching Dean as he debated whether or not to leave. He knew that he probably should – Dean was bound to be livid when he woke up to see Crowley in bed with him, but he didn’t really feel like leaving. Besides, he had already done the honorable thing here, and wasn’t that enough? Deciding that he had already made enough bad decisions in the course of his existence to turn back now, he rolled over to his other side and allowed his body to relax until morning.

The soft question of, “Crowley?” was the first indication that the demon got when Dean woke up the next morning. Crowley rolled onto his back, turning his head to the side to see the hunter looking at him with a small frown. “’Morning, squirrel,” he said as coolly as possible.

Dean eyes darted quickly down before he laid his head back to stare at the ceiling. Just enough time had passed that Crowley had come to the conclusion that Dean was giving him the silent treatment again, before he finally spoke. “Thank you.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “Pardon?”

Dean took a deep breath as he turned his head to look at him again. “I remember last night… more or less. You could have done anything you wanted with me, but you didn’t.”

“I didn’t think it would be a very good idea.”

“Why not? It’s not like I could have blamed you. I was the one asking for it.”

“You weren’t in your right mind. You’ve made it perfectly clear that you don’t want sex, or anything, for that matter, from me.”

Dean’s eyes shifted down again as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. “That’s not entirely true,” he muttered, his voice barely audible.

Crowley stared at Dean in shock, waiting for him to laugh and say that he was kidding. But he didn’t. “What?”

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ it because, believe me, I… But we _can’t,_ we’re… There’s just no way it could work…. I refused to ever let myself think about it, to think about you like that, but then you had to go and kiss me, and… Well, that’s why I went and got drunk, in the first place.”

Crowley waited a minute to see if he had anything else to say before speaking. “So everything you said to me yesterday was a lie?”

Dean nodded.

Crowley scoffed as he shook his head. “Of course. Of course you wouldn’t care if _I_ get hurt, so long as you get to carry on pretending that all demons are monsters that you want nothing to do with.”

“Oh, right, like you were really hurt!” Dean’s head snapped up defensively.

“What part of I bloody care about you can you not get through your thick skull?”

“You’re a demon!”

“Were you even listening to me the other night? Believe me, I wish you were right, it would make my life a lot easier if I weren’t falling for a bloody Winchester!” Crowley shouted.

Dean blinked in surprise and Crowley watched as the fight faded from him. “You’re falling for me?”

“As if it even matters to you.”

“It… What do you want me to say, Crowley? It’s not like we can actually be together.”

“Why not?” he challenged.

“You’re a demon, I’m a hunter. How is that ever going to work?”

“We make it work.”

Dean shook his head slightly. “It’s not that simple.”

“So we can’t even try?”

“What would be the point?”

“Amara. Lucifer.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do they have to do with this?”

“Our chances of beating them are how slim exactly? And we’re still trying.”

“That’s different-”

“How, Dean? How is it different?”

Crowley eyed him sharply as he struggled for words. “Because… it’s something we need to do.”

“No. It’s something that we care enough about to put forth the effort. The difference between us is that I happen to also care enough about you to put forth the effort to make this work, something that can clearly not be said of you.”

“I never thought of it like that…” Dean appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before he grabbed Crowley and pulled him into a kiss. “Guess you don’t know everything about me,” he laughed at Crowley’s surprised expression when he pulled back.

“You’re not going to decide you hate me again tomorrow, are you?” Crowley verified once he gathered his wits again.

“Definitely not,” Dean assured him with a smile.

Crowley considered that for a moment before nodding. “Good.” He smirked broadly as he pushed himself over to straddle Dean. “In that case, I think I’ll take you up on last night’s offer.”

Dean’s smirk mirrored his. “About damn time.”


End file.
